Sparks of Life
by Kousuke
Summary: Its funny....most people realize how much they love someone when they are dead....BXG AU


**Kousuke: I hope you like this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Get backers**

**Rated T for Language and Yaio.**

**Pairing: Ban and Ginji **

_**:Sparks of Life:**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Ban drove the car over the black roads. A cigarette bent down at his bottom lip; his sunglasses balancing at the end of his nose. His eyes were narrow, like he was trying to have a starring contest with each speck of rain that fell through the sky.

"Ginji…..Ginji wake up. We're almost to the Honky Tonk." Ban used his free hand and shook Ginji's little body.

Ginji moaned as he blinked open his eyes, slowly shifting in the right position in his seat.

"What? We're still hours away, Ban! Were not even in Tokyo yet!" Ginji yawned.

"I know idiot." Ban glanced his icy eyes over to his sleepy partner. "I was just getting a little lonely."

Ginji shone a small smile and sat up, looking ahead at the black roads.

It seemed like everything was going right….like everything was going along smoothly as they drove…..

"BAN! Watch OUT!" Ginji pointed ahead where a deer stood in the middle of the road. They swerved and crashed into a tree that was part of the woods.

Ban pushed his deflated air-bag out of the way, smoke smothering the outside around his car, making it impossible to see out of it.

"Ginji….." Ban felt blood trickle down his head. "Ginji…Ginji!"

Ban shook his partner to the point where he woke up. "Ugh…..Ban?"

"Hey! You ok?" Ban looked at the blood that covered Ginji's forehead.

"Just a head ache." Ginji joked as he smiled.

'_How could he smile at a time like this…?'_ Ban thought, but then shook it from his mind.

"We gotta get out before the car explodes!" Ban tugged and pushed on his door. "Fuck! It's jammed! What about yours?"

Ginji shook his head as he tugged and pushed on the door.

"Gah!" Ban growled as he lowered his back and brought his foot to the front window.

"Cover your eyes, Ginji!" Ban kicked the glass, all of it shattering over the dashboard.

"Let's go!"

"It's raining out Ban." Ginji started to move.

"Shut up and get out!" Ban helped Ginji through the big window, following him out.

Shards off glass stuck into there arms and legs.

The both of them walked from the car, atleast 20 feet away. There was sparking noise then the car went into flames. Exploded.

"Get down!" Ban flew into Ginji, the both of them falling to the ground. When they landed, Ban's face was only inches apart from Ginji's; a blush covering both of their faces.

"Well, well." Someone walked from the trees.

"Who are you?" Ban glared as he climbed from Ginji.

"Hm. My name is Rikoshu. Most call me Riko."

_The man had a baggy black jacket over a blood red shirt. He wore black pants that went past his shoes. He had a loop earring in his right ear, accompanied by a tiny loop on his nose. He had tall spiky black hair, highlights of deep blonde in it. _

"What do you want with me and Ban?" Ginji cried out, standing next to his partner.

"Oh my…" The earring on Riko's ear shone under the cold pale sun. "To take your lives ofcourse. "

Ban and Ginji gasped between their teeth, both getting ready to kick ass.

"Stupid bitch!" Ban lunged forward, getting ready for a _snake bite._

Riko motioned his finger in a 'flick' kind of way, and Ban flew into the air and hitting a tree made him unconscious.

The fire of their car was still going and Riko was hoping to meet their death before the fire men came.

"Damn you! Leave Ban alone!" Ginji jumped forward to Riko too.

"Sigh…so boring." Riko pulled out a small hand gun, and aimed it at Ginji's middle chest.

Ginji gasped…..seeing Riko's finger wrap the trigger.

**XXX**

"Well I see that one kill for today is enough…." Riko laughed and disappeared. "Bang……it is such a wonderful sound…."

Seconds later Ban blinked his eyes open. He look over the blown up car, the flames were now worn out.

He saw a figure lying beside it though. He blinked a couple times again.

He realized it was Ginji.

As he ran closer he saw a crimson colored puddle.

"Ginji……Ginji……" Ban panted as he flew to the ground beside him. "GINJI!"

Ban bursts into tears as he set Ginji's head on his Knee. He was covered in blood already.

"NO! God Damn it NO!" Ban buried his wet face into Ginji's cheek. "The 'S' Ginji! The fucking 'S'! It's Get Backers! Not Get Backer!" Ban pounded his fist constantly into the freezing snow. He was freezing. Not because of the weather…but because he thought he was dieing….with out Ginji.

"WHY? Why the fuck did you have to go!" Ban's tears fell into Ginji's blood slowly.

"The…" Ban coughed, he hasn't cried like this ever in his life. Never." ….'S'.

"You're supposed to be here. You're supposed to…..show me those eyes every day!" Ban coughed at as he looked at Ginji's closed eyes.

"I loved you damn it…." Ban admitted. You can say anything that's a secret when people cant here you.

**XXX**

Ban sat there with his head buried in the crick of Ginji's neck. He was still sobbing here and there.

Ban took one last deep breath and picked up Ginji into his arms. He started to walk the way to the Honky Tonk. It would take atleast an hour on foot.

Ban had only walked ten feet before he heard sirens.

He continued to walk but noticed later a cop car stopped him.

"What the hell? What happened? Is that man dead?" The cop stood out of the car.

Ban looked at him with frozen blood shot eyes. His face was dirty and wet. His closed were stained with blood.

Ban didn't want him to take Ginji away from him so he lied. "He….sleeping. He is deathly sick" Ban choked out in a whisper.

"Where do you need to go?"

Ban choked out again. "The Honky Tonk in Tokyo."

When they arrived Ban climbed out of the car with a newly wet face.

"Let me take the man if he is sick! I have to sir!" The cop held he hands out.

"He was taken already…..your not repeating it." Ban choked, heading for the door of the Honky Tonk.

"I am taking tha-!

The cop fell to the ground dead from Ban's snake bite.

**XXX**

"Welcome to the Honky Tonk!" Paul lowered his new paper when he heard the door's 'ding'. "What can I-"Paul's cigarette fell to the ground.

"Oh…my…god." Natsumi dropped her coffee cup when she saw Ginji. "He..."

Ban walked by them silently and sat at on of the seats. He lowered Ginji on to the counter. He looked so….small.

Ban stared at his face that was pale. He stared like that for atleast as long as the room was filled with cries from Natsumi.

"Ban…..what happened to him?" Paul ran to the counter starring down at his limp body.

"Ban?" Paul looked at Ban; tears were falling from his icy eyes again.

Ban picked Ginji up again and walked outside to the back of the Honky Tonk.

He started a fire up, making it lively enough to burn his friend away.

Paul and Natsumi ran out of the store to Ban. He turned to them, again tears exited his eyes. "You…..do it."

Ban then entered the Honky Tonk. He headed to the bathroom.

In there he pulled a knife out of his pocket, a one Ginji has gave to him.

He lowered it to his wrist.

"Ban?" Paul knocked on the bathroom door, entering after that.

"What are you doing?" Paul took the knife from Ban.

Ban sighed into the mirror. "Did you do it?..." He whispered.

"No…..we called and were going to have a real funeral tomorrow. We just covered him with sheets and stuff…….We put your beautiful fire out too." Paul joked trying to make Ban feel better.

Ban got up in Paul's face. "How can you joke right now…"

The two of them exited the bathroom. In the main entrance of the café Natsumi sat, still with frozen eyes, with a woman.

"Are you the Get Backers?" She asked bowing to Paul and ban.

"Im not." Paul replied.

"No…." Ban sighed. "Im the Get Backer."

"Oh, dear. I thought there were two?" The woman asked.

Ban tried to reply as balanced as he could. "Im afraid you're mistaken." He store at her with his icy night eyes.

"Oh well… Can you please get back my diamond Ring for me! It's so precious and I know the man that took it!" The lady cried out.

Ban walked up to her and cupped his blood stained hand under her chin. "No. I have given it up…..starting now. You can never see the recovery service again without that letter…."

Ban walked to the exit door. He was stopped by the woman's curious voice.

"What 'letter'?" She asked confused.

"The 'S'." Ban replied, exiting the café.

**XXX**

Ban lye at the top of the green hill. He was staring up at the night stars. His cigarette was bent in his mouth, killing him each second he puffed. Tears were still balancing at the end of his face. Earlier today…..he lost his closest friend.

"Ginji….." Ban whispered to the sky. "I miss you…."

"I wish you were here….." He added, gulping the dry lump in his throat.

"What are you talking about Ban? I'm right here!" Ban sat up to only see something impossible.

"Who are…" Ban's eyes widened. "GINJI!"

Ban stood up and tackled Ginji, the both of them rolling down the hill.

At the end ban was in happy tears. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"Well….." Ginji hugged his friend. "I guess it's because im electric. Because see….like if there's a storm and the power goes out….it **_always _**comes back, right? I think that's what happened. Maybe I didn't really die. Maybe I was the _Sparks of life?_ I felt like I was just dead for a while….then I turned back on… y-

Ginji didn't have time to finish as Ban forced his lips onto Ginji's.

Ginji's eyes widened with fear, but he couldn't pull away. Ban lowered Ginji to the ground so his back was flat against the dark green soft grass.

Ginji finally closed his eyes to match with Ban. Ban sat up a few seconds later, removing his long white, or should I say crimson shirt. He bent back down and removed Ginji's blood stained upper clothes also.

"Ban…."Ginji pulled his lips away for a moment. "Why are you doing this….?"

Ban smiled, sinking his lips and tongue further. He wrapped his arms around Ginji's neck, moving his lips down to the crease of his neck.

"Because….." he pulled away for a second. "I missed you way too much."

"I didn't think it would cause you to…..kiss me." Ginji smiled.

"Oh this?"

Ban climbed off of Ginji and stood up. He then helped his friend up.

"I just did it because I wanted too."

"Oh so…..never again? You don't really care for me like that?" Ginji blushed.

Ban laughed and placed a warm kiss back on Ginji's lips. "Every night."

"Fair Enough?" Ban smiled again when he saw that warm smile of Ginji's.

Ginji hugged Ban.

"Yeah. Fair Enough."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**Kousuke: Well…..? If you hated it just say so. **


End file.
